


Unicorns Are Forever

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bodyswap, Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’ve read this story before. Two people switch bodies and they end up having sex so that they can switch back,” Sean offers unhelpfully.</p><p>Everyone looks at him in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> Birthday fic written for the ever-wonderful and supportive [Clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clocks), who asked for non-angsty Cherik, for which I have invoked glorious handwaving: set in post-Cuba times, where Erik ditches the helmet and Charles is uninjured. The way to crack and confusion lies ahead, folks.  
> Beta’ed by the always awesome [Etharei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/etharei)
> 
>  
> 
> (Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Marvel, I make no profit etc etc. Also, despite the title, there are no unicorns in this fic. There is, however, Sean.)

The shouts and yells ring through the mansion, and startles Charles into awakening from a lovely dream involving whipped cream and strategically placed strawberries on a very naked Erik. He sits up hurriedly, and looks around wildly before realizing that the sounds are coming from outside the room.

Automatically, he presses two fingers to his head to focus on the source, and...

 _...nothing happens_.

He tries again, thinking that his half-awakened brain needs a little more boost, but still, there’s nothing. Before he can react any further, the doors to his room burst open and Charles strides in--

Wait, back up a moment. _Charles_?

Charles blinks at his doppelganger, who has reached the side of his bed and is looking down at him furiously.

Oh, right, this is probably another prank.

“Raven, this really isn’t funny...” the words fade out, dying on Charles’s tongue as he hears a voice other than his own escape his mouth.

Strangely enough, he sounds a lot like Erik.

He leaps out of bed, shoving past the other Charles and pushes open a door leading to the attached bathroom. Stumbling in, he puts his hands on the edge of the sink and looks in the mirror--

\-- and sees Erik looking back at him, wearing 10 shades of horrified on his face.

“ _Yaaaahhh!_ ” Charles lets out a yell in shock, accidentally warping the metal tower bar in the bathroom. He whirls around to face his doppelganger, who is now standing at the doorway of the bathroom, still glaring away.

The doppelganger starts to speak angrily.

“Raven, if this is some ridiculous joke that you and Charles are pulling on me--”

“That’s not Raven!” someone interrupts him.

Glancing behind the other Charles, Charles-now-looking-like-Erik sees Sean standing in the middle of the bedroom, flanked by Raven and Hank.

“That’s not Raven,” Sean repeats, before adding, with a grimace on his face, “I’m Raven.”

“And I have boobs, man.” ‘Raven’ looks downwards, hands moving towards the chest just as Sean-but-really-is-Raven slaps not!Raven on the back of the head.

“Don’t you _dare_ , you perv!”

“What. Is. Going. On.”

“I woke up looking like this.”

“You think you have it bad? I woke up with fur in my mouth!”

“ _Mein Gott_ , will all of you shut up?!”

Charles - no, wait, it’s _Erik_ \- is rubbing his forehead, his face scrunched up in agony. That’s when Charles realises that not only has Erik taken over his body, but also his abilities. He immediately sympathises. The first time he had been thrown into a crowd with his powers at full capacity, he’d had to deal with a migraine for _days_.

“Perhaps we should regroup in the study? And re-assess this situation with cooler heads,” Charles suggests. He is rewarded with a grateful look from Erik.

Surprisingly, no one else disagrees.

****

***

Twenty minutes later, they’re all seated in the study, watching Charles pace up and down the floor.

“Charles, you’re going to wear the carpet out if you keep doing that,” Raven calls out, before swatting Sean’s hands away from peeking down the dress her body is wearing. Next to her, Alex is scowling while wearing Hank’s blue-furred face and body.

“Do you think this is some sort of mutation?” Angel asks. She is sitting on the other end of the couch, inspecting her nails. Unlike everyone else, she’s the only who seems to have avoided a swap.

Charles considers her suggestion for a moment. “No, I’ve not sensed anyone with such a mutation when I used Cerebro,” he answers ruefully.

“Our concern now is to find a way to switch back,” Erik tells him flatly. He has a bag of frozen peas pressed against his forehead. Earlier, Charles had had to stop him from trying to dip his head into the fountain in a weak attempt to mute everything he was picking up with Charles’s telepathy.

“I think I’ve read this story before. Two people switch bodies and they end up having sex so that they can switch back,” Sean offers unhelpfully.

Everyone looks at him in horror.

“I am not having sex with that furball,” Alex announces loudly just as Hank walks in, looking like Alex.

Hank tries to back out of the room just as Raven grabs onto his shirt and yanks him back in.

“Uh,” Hank says, as Raven deposits him on the couch between Sean and Alex.

“Sit,” she orders. “You, stop that,” she snaps at Sean, who is shapeshifting between Raven’s blue mutant figure and human one.

“No one is having sex with anyone, dear God,” Charles says quickly, although a brief image of himself pinned under Erik, being pounded into the mattress, flashes through his mind.

Across the table, Erik looks sharply, staring at him. It takes Charles a moment to realise why.

Charles banishes the image so fast that he chokes and ends up having a coughing fit.

Someone thumps him hard on his back. “Thank you, Sean,” he manages in a strangled voice, avoiding Erik’s eyes.

The person patting Charles’s back lets out a sigh. “I’m Raven, not Sean,” she tells him sourly. Charles blinks.

Right. Raven and Sean have swapped bodies, while Alex and Hank have been similarly affected. Not to mention, Charles is in Erik’s body while Erik is wearing his face.

This is all getting so, so very confusing.

“I believe,” Erik interrupts them, “we should be silent, and let Hank explain the problem.”

Hank quails under his cold look, but he does manage to finally explain what had might have caused the bodyswaps. He had been working on another new serum to help reverse the effects of mutation - _“Again, Hank? Really?”_ \- and had accidentally left the vial on the kitchen table while looking for Charles. When he had returned, the vial was missing, and he had searched for it endlessly but couldn’t find it.

“Er,” Sean says suddenly, his face bright red.

Erik stares at him, eyes narrowed. Seconds later, he begins to swear. “ _Mein Gott_... you?!?”

“What did you see, Erik?” Charles asks cautiously just as Sean bursts out with a terrified “I didn’t know, I swear!” and Alex is rolling his eyes.

Five minutes later, they figure things out. After Hank had left the kitchen, Sean had entered it, intent on making hot chocolate for everyone as the day turned cold. He had seen the vial and thought it was melted chocolate, judging from the colour and taste.

“It _was_ really good hot chocolate,” he finishes weakly. His voice squeaks as Erik sends him another glowering look.

“But what about Angel?” Raven asks.

All eyes turn on Angel, who calmly answers, “I didn’t drink the hot chocolate.”

“Sean--” Alex begins threateningly and Sean’s eyes dart from left to right, as if trying to find a way to escape.

Charles assures him, if only to soothe him, “Yes, it was, but now we have to find a way to change back.” He turns towards Hank, who has somehow taken off his shoes and is now wiggling his toes. “Hank, is there a way to reverse the effects?”

“Reverse the effects?” Hank repeats. “But--”

“Hank,” Raven says calmly and slowly, but the look on her face is anything but calm. “If you haven’t noticed, which I’m sure you have, I’m stuck in Sean’s body. _I can no longer shapeshift_. So change me back. _Now_.”

Charles is surprised by how fast Hank agrees to begin working on the cure immediately.

****

***

“I’m ready to pass out,” Charles complains, flopping onto his bed as Erik sits on the chair by the window comfortably. “I don’t know how you do it, Erik. It’s always been easy to calm them down with my powers before, but now it’s almost impossible!”

Erik looks amused. “It’s not that hard, really. They just require a firm hand now and then.” Charles had tried to break up another yelling match between Alex and Raven and had accidentally twisted half the metal objects in the room before Erik had stepped in.

“How are you so calm?” Charles asks tiredly. “I feel like you’ve been handling my telepathic powers better than I ever did when I first discovered them.”

“I’ve been putting up a mental shield all day,” Erik tells him.

“A shield?” How had he figured that out so fast? Charles had suffered for a week before thinking of that.

Erik shrugs. “You taught me how to, remember?”

Charles gapes at him. “I... did? When?”

“‘Find the place between rage and serenity’ - those were your own words to me. When you helped me unlock my powers.”

“Oh.” Charles coughs lightly to cover up his awkwardness.

Erik gives him a small smile, a faint hint of dimples showing up. Charles has never noticed that on himself before. It’s funny how he’s looking at an image of himself but yet he knows it’s not really him. From the way his body is poised, relaxed and yet surrounded by an air of alertness, ready to defend at any second, it’s still all _Erik_.

He blushes, remembering how his mind had provided him a lewd idea earlier --no, stop that! - he thinks, trying to erase the thought away, but Erik is standing up, crossing over to the bed.

Charles sits up in panic, his hands held up in apology. “Erik, I’m so sorry, dear Gods, I didn’t mean to thin--” his words are cut off by Erik’s mouth on his, kissing him deeply.

Charles freezes, afraid to respond.

Erik pulls away, his face soft and looking at Charles with what he could only describe as _wonder_ , and it takes Charles’s breath away.

“I’ve never told you this, because I learned so long ago to hide my thoughts from you. But everything I’ve done, every time I’ve used my powers beyond what I thought I was capable of, _I’ve always remembered you_. You were the one to push me, to make me the better man,” Erik tells him, his hand stroking Charles’s face.

“Erik,” he starts to say, and Erik is kissing him again, and all Charles can think of is how he’s never realised Erik’s feelings for him, but now, the way his body, no, _Erik’s_ body is reacting instinctively to being pinned against the mattress, being pressed against Charles’s body even though Erik is in control of it, he can only think _oh hello there_.

Words no longer matter after that, as Erik holds Charles in his arms and makes love to him throughout the night.

****

***

The next morning, Charles startles himself awake. Memories of the previous day rush back to him, and he quickly leaps out of bed to check the mirror--

\-- only to find that Erik’s face is still staring back at him.

“Oh, bloody hell,” he swears aloud, startling Erik awake with a “What, what, who’s attacking us this time?”

“Nothing,” Charles tells him, his voice coming out a little sulky. “We’re still in our switched bodies.”

Erik yawns. “You didn’t seem to mind last night when I was --”

“What--”

“--fucking into you and you kept asking--”

“Wait--”

Erik smirks. “What will you do, _liebling_?” he challenges, before leaning back against the pillows, looking like a well-fed and sleepy cat.

Charles narrows his eyes. The iron grills of the bed begin to twist, reaching out and trapping Erik’s hands.

“Charles,” Erik’s voice carries a warning there, but Charles is on him, straddling his lap while placing a finger on his lips.

“I believe it’s _my_ turn now, Erik.”

_Epilogue_

“Feels good to be back in our bodies,” Raven says, lifting her hand up in air and watching as it shifts from blue to beige and then settling back into blue again.

Alex stretches. “Well, at least furball got it right this time,” he says. Next to him, Hank is mournfully staring at his blue furry feet. “Dude, how long are you going to be hiding there?” he asks Sean, who is in his bed, burrowed underneath the pile of blankets.

“Let me _die_ ,” Sean moans. Angel pats him sympathetically.

“Could have knocked first, moron,” Alex tells him unkindly. “You could have avoided seeing them bare-assed naked,” he continues, causing Hank to groan and cover his ears while Raven shrieks, “Oh my god, Alex, that’s my _brother!_ ”

Sean’s only response is to stick his hand out from underneath the blankets, giving Alex the finger.

“Alright, I’m going back to my room and _forgetting this conversation_ about my brother,” Raven says finally, getting up from the floor. She pauses at the doorway, looking back at Hank with a smile on her face. “Coming, Hank?”

Hank is out of the room and following her before Alex can say anything.

Alex trades glances with Angel, who has her eyebrows raised as well.

Snorting, he leans back against Sean’s bed. Seconds later, he hears the rustling of the blankets and pillows as Sean finally emerges from his fort.

“So when do we tell the Prof and Erik that Hank’s found the cure?”

_**fin** _


End file.
